familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jonas Daukša (1859-aft1920)/Descendants
Descendant Tree The following tree demonstrates the known descendants of Jonas Daukša. The list is complete as of 1920, although an upcoming interview with Rosemary (Shotis) Obrec is suspected to fill out the tree through the year 1955. *Jonas Daukša (1859-aft1920) **Marijona Daukšaitė (c1881-aft1920) (list of descendants complete as of 1920) ***Charles Shotis (1898-1993) (list of descendants complete as of 1965) ****Rosemary Shotis (1929-) (list of descendants complete as of 1975) *****Scott C. Obrec (1958-) ******Jessica Obrec (1983-) ******Scott Obrec (1996-) ******Devin Obrec (1998-) ****Charles Raymond Shotis (1932-2006) (list of descendants complete as of 2000) *****Paula Shotis (1954-) (never married-no descendants) *****Gregory Michael Shotis (1956-) ******Christopher Shotis (c1985-) *****Kelly Lynn Shotis (1962-) ******Nicholas Andrew Campeau (1989-) ****Anita Louise Shotis (1937-?) (list of descendants complete as of 1965) *****Michael Solace *****John Solace *****Aaron Solace *****Allison Anne Solace ***Annie Shotis (1900-aft1920) (list of descendants complete as of 1920) ****Bobby Gayizer ****Walter Gayizer II ***Agnes Shotis (1904-aft1920) (list of descendants complete as of 1920) ****Joe ? ****Margaret ? ***Frank Shotis (c1910-aft1910) (died young-no descendants) ***Anthony Shotis (1910-1986) (married late-no descendants) ***Alda Shotis (c1914-aft1920) (list of descendants complete as of 1930) ***Bertha Shotis (1914-1988) (never married-no descendants) **Eva Daukšaitė (1883-1971) (list of descendants complete as of 1955) ***Elizabeth Tresa Rice (1901-1985) (list of descendants complete as of 1955) ****Anthony DeFalcon II (1919-1977) (list of descendants complete as of 1955) *****Barbara DeFalcon (aft1940-?) *****Candidanne DeFalcon (aft1949-) ******Christopher Fredericks (?-?) ****Frances DeFalcon (c1925-?) (list of descendants complete as of 1955) *****Lynn Gretkowski (?-?) ****Lucille E. DeFalcon (1926-1926) (died young-no descendants) ****Edward DeFalcon (bef1930-aft1959) (list of descendants complete as of 1970) *****Steven DeFalcon (?-?) ******Edward DeFalcon (1971-?) ******Eric DeFalcon (1973-?) ******Elizabeth DeFalcon (1974-?) ******Emily DeFalcon (1976-?) *******John Patrick Walsh *****Maryanne DeFalcon (1947-?) ******David Batachek (1974-?) ******Danielle Batacheck (1976-?) *****Michael A. DeFalcon (1959-1980) (died young-no descendants) ****Thomas DeFalcon (1932-) (list of descendants complete as of 1965) *****Donna DeFalcon (aft1950-?) (list of descendants complete as of 2006) ******Mandee Alice DeFalcon (1979-) *******Anthony Frank Migliaccio (2001-) *******Vincent Thomas Migliaccio (2003-) *******Gracee Lyn Migliaccio (2005-) ******Anthony Xavier DeFalcon (1982-) *****Thomas DeFalcon II (aft1950-?) ***Eva Marie Rice (1903-1994) (list of descendants complete as of 1970) ****Elizabeth Dorothy Siney (1923-1925) (died young-no descendants) ****Theresa Siney (1927-c2000) (list of descendants complete as of November 28, 2007) *****Dorothy Kampe (1947-?) (childless-no descendants) *****William Kampe II (c1952-?) (list of descendants complete as of November 28, 2007) ******William Kampe III (?-?) (childless as of November 28, 2007) ******Colleen Kampe (?-?) (unmarried as of November 28, 2007) ******Heather Kampe (?-?) (unmarried as of November 28, 2007) *****Dennis Kampe (1957-?) (childless-no descendants) *****John Kampe (1957-?) (never married-no descendants) ****John Siney (1930-1930) (died young-no descendants) ****Rose Mary Siney (1931-?) (list of descendants complete, but missing first names of grandchildren, as of November 28, 2007) *****Allen Zipp II (aft1951-1980) (died young-no descendants) *****Beverly Zipp (1955-?) ******John Peter Masy ******Laura Masy *****Frank Zipp (1957-?) ******(son) Zipp ******(son) Zipp ******(son) Zipp ******(daughter) Zipp *****Carol Zipp (1960-?) ******(son) Iler ******(son) Iler *****Scott Zipp (1967-?) ******(son) Zipp ******(daughter) Zipp *****John Biegel (1973-?) (childless as of November 28, 2007) *****Richard Biegel (1973-?) ******(daughter) Biegel ***John Rice (c1908-bef1915) (died young-no descendants) ***Peter Rice II (1908-1962) (list of descendants complete as of 1965) ****Robert Rice (c1939-) *****Robert Rice II (aft1959-) ******Kevin Elliot Rice (?-?) *****Cheryl Rice (?-?) ****Kenneth Rice (c1947-) *****Ryan Rice (?-?) *****Kyle Rice (?-?) ***Katherine Rice (1914-1987) (list of descendants complete as of 1970) ****Anna Olsen (c1932-?) *****Robert W. Visser (c1958-?) *****Susan A. Visser (c1962-?) ***Edward Rice (1916-1920) (died young-no descendants) ***Margaret Rice (1924-2007) (list of descendants complete as of 11/21/2007) ****Kathleen Szczesny (1949-) *****Kevin Borland (1975-) *****Steven Thomas Borland II (1981-) ****Barbara Szczesny (1952-) *****Jill Czorniewy (?-) ****Deborah Szczesny (c1959-) *****Adam Carl Rice (?-) **Joseph Jacob Douse (1896-1985) (list of descendants complete-no living descendants) ***Valira Douse (c1923-aft1930) (died young-no descendants) **Charles Douse (1897-1960) (list of descendants complete as of 1950) ***William Douse (1934-2005) ****William Douse II (?-?) Oldest Living Representatives of Each Descendant Branch As of November 28, 2007, the following descendants of Jonas Daukša are the oldest living members of each of the family's living branches: *Rosemary (Shotis) Obrec of Michigan is the oldest living descendant of Charles Shotis (1898-1993). *Thomas DeFalcon of West Palm Beach, Florida, is the oldest living descendant of Elizabeth Tresa Rice (1901-1985). *Rose Mary (Siney) Monroe of Fort Myers, Florida, is the oldest living descendant of Eva Marie Rice (1903-1994). Rose Mary's phone number is (239) 731-6617, as of November 28, 2007. *Robert Rice is the oldest living descendant of Peter Rice II (1908-1962). *Anna (Olsen) Visser of Huntington Beach, California, is the oldest living descendant of Katherine Rice (1914-1987), and she is the proginator of all of Katherine's living descendants. A Robert L. Visser of Huntington Beach has a listed phone number of (714) 968-3242. *Kathleen (Szczesny) Borland of Florida is the oldest living descendant of Margaret Rice (1924-2007). Other Family Branches Which May Also Have Living Descendants Further research is required to determine whether there are living descendants of each of the following grand-children of Jonas Daukša: *Annie Shotis (1900-aft1920) *Agnes Shotis (1904-aft1920) *Alda Shotis (c1914-aft1920) *William Douse (1934-2005) Category:Descendants pages